Necklace
by SweetSacrifice1421
Summary: When hephaestus give Aphrodite a necklace she wanted she feels the need to repay him in a special way. One-Shot


**Okay so I've been slowly working on this and I just now finished. I hope y'all like it even though I don't think this is my best work. This will be my first Aphrodite and Hephaestus one shot and not my last. I will put out a chapter story of them, but don't expect it any time soon. Thanks!**

* * *

"Oh Hephaestus! I love it! how did you know I wanted this?"

He smiled at me with sparkling eyes.

"I over heard you talking to Hera about a necklace you said In a dream and you described what it looked like. I made note of every detail and I made this one myself."

My eyes became watery. "Hephaestus, you are by far the best man I've ever met. how can I ever repay you?"

He took the necklace and clasped it around my neck. "by wearing it."

"Oh I will! every single day I shall wear this necklace as a symbol of our love." I looked upon the necklace that lay on the center of my chest. The necklace chain was gold and a giant diamond lay on the center of my breasts. It was simple yet extravagant. It turned out to be much better than the one I had described from a dream I had.

I looked up at him and the look in his eyes when he saw how much I loved it made me feel like the most important creature in the universe.

I pulled him into a gentle kiss to show my gratitude.

Even though we didn't have the best relationship when we first started out, we have really shown how much we care about each other. He actually listens to what I have to say and he values my opinion about everything, unlike my last relationships. He even cares about my son Eros even though he isn't Eros's biological father. that was the thing that made me for sure sold on him. He treats Eros like his own flesh and blood and not like a neglectful man.

"It suits you." He purred, not taking his eyes from where the diamond lay on my chest.

"Besides wearing it, what can I really do to repay you?" I asked while smiling flirtatiously.

"Well you are the goddess of love, in sure you'll think of something." He replied winking at me.

"Indeed." my smile grew brighter. "Well come back To our room later tonight and I'll have something special for you."

His eyes widened. "Its a done deal."

* * *

I sat In front of my vanity brushing out my long platinum blonde hair. I put back on the wonderful necklace my husband gave to me, since I took it off to bathe. he was right about how the necklace complemented me. I felt complete wearing it. I stood up and adjusted my pink chemise.

The chemise had spaghetti straps and had a low cut v-neck, revealing my large breasts. The bottom hem of it stopped just after the curve of my hips. I looked irresistible.

I heard a knock come to the door.

"Who is it?" I called out, reaching for my robe just In case it wasn't Hephaestus.

"Hephaestus." Came the reply.

I retracted my hand from the robe, and hurried over to the bed and laid down in sexy way. "Come in!"

When the door opened, I heard an intake of breath. "Hello Hephaestus. do you like what you see?" I got up and walked over to him, swaying my hips in a sexual way.

He let his eyes roam over my almost naked body. He swallowed, his Adam apple bobbing up and down. "Yes. I do like it very much."

I smiled and batted my crystal eyes flirtatiously. "Well good. and since I'm repaying you for this wonderful gift," I pointed to the necklace. "You can do whatever you please with me tonight."

His eyes widened. normally I took charge when we had sex, but now I was going to do nothing except what he wanted me to.

Before I could comprehend what had happened, I was on the bed with him on top of me kissing my lips madly. When I tried to place my hands in his hair, he grabbed them and stretch my arms over my head, hold in me in place. I loved the way he could take charge of me when I let him. He would always let me even though he could easily flip us over.

I moaned against his lips as his tongue entered my mouth to explore every crevice inside. He tasted so sweet but he had the manly taste in him too.

I feel his hands trail up my thighs and over my hips, lifting up my chemise as he went higher and higher. he slipped off the little cover and I was now completely exposed to him while he was still fully clothed.

His eyes trailed over my body and I felt my skin flush under his intense stare. his hands, though roughly calloused, were soft and gentle when they handled my breasts.

While he was kneading my chest, I felt him go lower and lower until I felt his hot breath just before my entrance.

His tongue traced the line of my folds ever so gently making me warm. my hands flew to his hair, pulling him closer to me. With his face buried inside of me, he opened his mouth and his tongue dipped into my hole. I felt a rope tighten against my core and had a sharp intake of breath.

I felt like I was falling down an abyss, where if I wasn't holding his head, I would think I was going to be gone forever. His voice rang in my head, slowly bringing me back. "You taste amazing." His voice was deep and sensual, making my rope tighten.

He let go of my breasts long enough to shrug off his jacket, shirt, and trousers. even though he was what was considered lame and ugly, I only saw his beauty now.

He dove back under to continue manipulating my cunt with his tongue. I started to feel dizzy. "Hephaestus." I moaned out. I heard him moan in reply. my rope got tighten and tight with each flick of his tongue. I felt like I was going to explode. and when he dove his tongue in as far as he could manage, I did.

My body shook as I climaxed. I squirted my fluid directly into his mouth. He sleeping sounds when he ran his tongue over my legs and core.

I tried to move away because i thought he was done for the night, but he grabbed my hips. "No, no, no. I'm not done with you yet."

He slipped off his underwear and slid into me with ease. I was exhausted with the last activity but he obviously still had more to go.

At first it was slow, but then he started thrusting into me like a mad man. I moaned and clung to his shoulders, but he took my hands and stretched them well over my as he buried his face in my breasts.

With each thrust, he hit my sensitive g-spot every time. I felt the rope come back together around my core. he moaned and brought his lips to mine, kissing me deeply.

Pretty soon the rope snapped again and i climaxed for the second time that night, soon followed by him.

He collapsed on top of me and pulled out.

He kissed me gently, compared to the rest of the Night, and whispered in my ear. "Thank you, Love. "

"My pleasure." I exhaustively purred back into his ear.

As I started to fall asleep in his arms I heard him mutter. "I should make you jewelry more often."

* * *

**Please review and or favorite. I'm slowly working on my first chapter of Macaria and Thanatos. Y'all can expect it either this weekend or the next.**

**And I'll talk to y'all later. Bye! **


End file.
